The present invention relates to an improved grip for golf clubs and other devices employing handles that are subject to shock when such devices are impacted, as for example, golf clubs, tennis racquets, racquetball racquets, baseball bats, and hammers. The present invention also provides a method for making such grips.
There have previously been developed resilient grips which successfully reduce shock to the muscle and arm joints of the users of golf clubs, tennis racquets, racquet ball racquets, baseball bats and other impact imparting devices. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,813 granted to applicant Aug. 25, 1998. Such earlier grips utilize a polyurethane layer bonded to a felt layer to define a strip which is spirally wrapped around the handle of a golf club, racquet or the like to conform to the external configuration of such handle, or in the case of a golf club, a resilient underlisting sleeve which is slipped onto the handle of a golf club.
In such grips the polyurethane material provides tackiness to resist slippage by a wet or sweaty hand, while both the polyurethane as well as the felt contribute to the overall cushioning effect of the grip. The felt material additionally serves as a substrate for the manufacture of the polyurethane layer when a xe2x80x98wet coagulationxe2x80x99 method is employed, wherein the polyurethane is applied directly to the felt as the felt is drawn through the various manufacturing stages in a continuous process. Coagulation of the polyurethane takes place after its deposition on the felt which causes it to become intimately joined with the felt fibers. Such coagulation also forms closed pores in the polyurethane layer which assists in providing a cushioning effect of the grip.
While prior art polyurethane/felt grips have been developed that provide the desired shock absorption properties, such grips are prone to absorbing water. Accordingly, the grip will tend to absorb the perspiration from the user""s hand and may become saturated during play thereby causing slippage of the golf club or tennis racquet in the user""s hands. The same problem occurs under wet conditions such as when playing golf in the rain. The golfer then either stops playing, or alternatively continues his game with reduced pleasure because of slippage of the grip in his hands.
Applicant has developed an all-weather grip which may be used under both wet and dry playing conditions with equally good results. Accordingly, in the event of rain the golfer can continue to play without slippage of the grip within the golfer""s hands.
This remarkable result is obtained by providing a golf club grip that includes an elongated strip, said strip including a backing layer to the upper surface of which is bonded a layer of polyurethane, with the upper surface of the polyurethane layer being heat-embossed with a friction enhancing pattern engaged by a golfer""s hands. The upper surface of the polyurethane layer is rendered water tight as a result of the heat embossing. The friction enhancing pattern includes a large number of repetitive shapes, such as squares or diamonds, with the interstices of the shapes serving to collect water that accumulates on the grip as from rain. Water collected in the interstices can be readily wiped off with a towel permitting continued play despite rainy conditions. Under dry conditions the friction enhancing pattern inhibits slippage between the grip and the golfer""s hands. Heat embossing of the polyurethane layer also serves to increase the density of such layer with a resulting increase in the strength of the layer and hence of the strip.
The present invention also provides a method for making the aforedescribed grip.